To the Sky and Beyond
by The True Sky King
Summary: The Flame King's tender care helped her grew up on wheels. The daughter of two Tuners forced into their world. Now Spitfire must rejoin his team once again but will his young charge make it, or will someone else tend to her wings and help her fly? SoraxOC


**Title: To the Sky and Beyond  
Chapter: 1. Because This Is How I Roll.**  
**Pairing: SoraxOC Don't like, don't read.  
Chapter Summary: This is the beginning of yet another headache for the Flame King, as his young charge meets the 'boys'.**

**A/N: Hey all. The True Sky King here. I hope ya like my story. It's a bit AU-ish, so please bear with me... Also, it's short 'cuz I'm lazy. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

She was quiet, shy and intelligent. This alone wanted him to draw her out of that protective shell of hers.

Liruka started using Air Treks when her parents died and forced her into the hands of one of the few who knew them. Spitfire seemed reluctant to take her in at first, the teen could hardly defend herself and the boys that frequented his abode were most likely to rough house the girl. But that didn't mean the lone Shion heiress was incompetent. After months of forced training, enduring the pain of blisters, hitting the ground, Liruka Shion proved to possess the intellect of her parents. SpitFire simply regretted the loss of two fine Tuners. He guessed it was a good thing that Liruka picked up everything that her mother could do with a tool set and a pair of ATs.

The problems of her living with him started when Kogorasumaru came back from their year long trip around Japan, funded by Genesis, of course, to check out the competiton that Emiri would be facing when that blasted track girl finally decided to Dance. AT Dance was simple to comprehend; you pick a track, make up a routine and dance. But the action in itself required praticed grace. Spitfire sighed as he looked at the team assembled at his doorstep, grinning widely.  
"Well, aren't you going to let us in?" Questioned one Itsuki Minaki.  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"My little sister is asleep and I don't want you morons to wake her"  
"Little sister?" His protege looked at him. "You have a little sister"  
"No, Kazuma-san, I don't"  
"So why can't we come in"  
"Because Liruka is asle"  
"Ne, onii-chan? Who's at the door"  
A teen pushed her way into view. She was wearing one of those dreadful aviation hats that Sora Takeuchi himself wore when he was younger, only this one was black. Cargo jeans and a plain white longsleeves, with jet black hair streaked with pink, blue and green -neon, mind you- and curious wide green eyes amde her look like any other teenager. But Ikki, being Ikki, just had to bring it home.  
"Pedophile!" Accusation, pointed finger inclusive, was directed at the irate Flame King.  
"Pedo"  
"Li. Dont. You'll make it worse"  
"Nani? I'm sorry if you didn't want me dropped on your doorstep, onii-chan, but it's not my fault my parents died"  
"Gomensai. I didn't mean to upset you." But the teen had already stomped down the step and unlocked the wheels of her expensive ATs. He sighed again as Li sped off in the direction of Akira's house. Smiling apologetically, he turned back to his guests.  
"Sorry about that. Liruka is rather touchy about living here with me. I don't think she likes me that much. She seems to prefer Akira's company instead."

Kogorasumaru blinked curiously at the Flame King. Sora Takeuchi, on the other hand, put his hand up childishly and voiced a question,  
"Why is she livin' with ya? What happen'd to her parents?" Sora was an old family friend of the Shions and recognized the teenager by her eyes from baby pictures that he had been shown the last time he saw them, which was at least ten years ago.  
"Tia and Daisuke got into a car accident. They both died on impact." Spitfire answered soberly. It hurt him to think of Liruka growing up alone, but she had done well the past year. Nue seemed extremely fond of her, but the relationship was platonic, much to the King's dismay. Nue, however, loved the brotherly authority he had over the teen, and enjoyed getting them both in and out of trouble. Li brought out the childish side of the Thunder King, and Spitfire was grateful for the distraction he gave her.

But Sora, knowing him, would probably target the newbie instead of showing support. That might just backfire in his face, seeing as Li was a walking temperamental time bomb with a short fuse. Oh the joy of having the whole two halves of the team home again.

_Better get the mop and bucket..._

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Flames are accepted, reviews are most appreciated and constructive crit is revered and respected. **


End file.
